colour me in
by catching
Summary: The boy frowns. "You're really bad at drawing."


.

.

.

**title: colour me in**

**summary: **The boy frowns. "You're _really _bad at drawing."

**pairing: saisaku**

**notes: **Based off of my many experiences as someone who is fairly good at drawing (realistically that is, when it comes to cartoons they are some of the worst things and I can't draw manga or anime style either) because so many people say, 'I'm not good at drawing!' When in reality it's this thing that comes natural to nobody. There is no child that knew how to walk the same way that people do not just have a 'gift'.

**warnings: haha. this is dumb don't look at me.**

**—**

There was a boy standing over her, from her peripheral she could see black hair and what seemed to be a lot of skin… but then again Sakura had admittedly horrible peripheral vision. She tried hard not to notice, keep the temper in place and all. However as she tried to draw the flower in front of her petal by petal there was just something she _was not getting right._ The worst part was, she had absolutely no idea what she was getting wrong and _if this boy keeps fucking breathing on her she will snap this fucking pencil in half and stab both of his beady little eyes _**_UGH._** Sakura turned and frowned at the boy before asking in a flat tone, **_"what?"_**

The boy frowns. "You're _really _bad at drawing," he gave her a look over, "ugly too."

And then he walked into her fist, _he walked into her fist three times. _Or at least, this is what she tells the concerned customers who ask her what happened to the boy who's hunched over her table coughing into his hand.

When the boy recovers he laughs into his own arms before pulling up a chair, "you're good at punching." He gave her this weird smile, "but that's useless for a girl." As Sakura readied to kick him under the table he was prepared, he sprang away from the table last second and her small foot made contact with a table leg. She grit her teeth.

He grinned at her, "I'm Sai," he moved back towards the table and looked over her sketch, "yeah, you're _really _bad at drawing."

The boy isn't necessarily bad looking but Sakura thinks his bad personality takes away what ever charming quality his abs had. Still, she looks at his chest blatantly, _hot damn._ She wanted to touch them, pour chocolate syrup over them, lick them… "And a pervert as well?" Her eyes snapped up. He smirked at her and there was something about it, she couldn't put her finger on what it was but it made his smile seem entirely empty of emotion, bland even. Sakura pursed her lips at him, when did he intend to go away?

"Anyway, hag, it's nice to properly meet you. It's rare to see someone as ugly as you so confident in yourself!"

Viridian eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. Sakura then tackled him and in the midst of the sprawling on the ground he croaked, "You should introduce yourself, thats what you have to do the first time you talk to someone." Sakura paused, she was sitting on him, she noticed.

"Haruno Sakura," she said loudly, then she flicked him on the nose and returned to her drawing. Their audience, all customers of the same coffee shop watched confusedly as the boy leapt up again and once more sat at her table. Was this an abusive relationship? Many wondered whether they should be offering the boy help.

"Ah, Sakura-san." The boy began, his finger tracing over the lines of her work. "You should use a different pen. You see, the one you have now is too thin, you'd be best off using a thick one that can give you the perfect amount of ink…" Sai pulled a pen from one of his pockets and handed it to her, Sakura took the opportunity to look at the weirdo's hands, they were ink stained and she could see splotches of paint in-between his fingers, as if he hadn't been bothered to carefully wash the paint off.

Sakura looked at him with a tilted head, "is this one of those kidnapping things? You know you hand me the pen and it's lined with a ruphy and I wake up in the back of a van with some fifty year old man standing over me sniffing my socks?" Sai shook his head eyes alarmed at her response.

"It would at least be a thirty year-old man, have some more confidence in yourself Sakura-san. You may be ugly but_-"_ Sakura's eyes narrowed at him and she snatched away the pen in a huff.

Sakura (entirely frustrated with the boy before her) fought herself from killing him and remained seated. She couldn't however refrain from speaking her thoughts. "Who the hell are you! I don't even _know _you and yet you sit down and tease my drawing and insult my looks! I'll have you know there are plenty of guys who ask me out-" Lee from her biology class counted, right? "-so I'd really like if you'd just leave me alone!"

Sai remained seated, "I wasn't _teasing _your drawing. I was just saying it's shotty work."

"Yeah, well I wasn't born talented or anything so don't expect much. I'm only doing it for some extra credit."

The boys head tilted, "_born talented? _No one is born knowing how to hold a paintbrush, Sakura-san."

"Y- Yeah well—You know what I mean!"

He smiled, "Yes, I suppose I did." She watched as he played with the straw in his glass. A smirk planted on his pale face.

Sakura clenched her jaw, "Why would you say it then?"

Sai chuckled. "You're cute when you're angry."

Sakura's muscles tense, her mind flashes to her mother. _"Sakura, if a strange boy or man ever approaches you and calls you sexy or cute or anything involving flattery be on your guard. If he's wearing odd clothing or makes you uncomfortable, clench your fist like this," Mebuki moulded her own hand into a firm fist and showed Sakura how to hold herself. "Then," The blonde said happily, "you throw your arm back and then throw it forward." Sakura did as told and Mebuki smiled elated. "Practice it some more and one day, you'll be a master…" _With that in mind Sakura stood up and grabbed her chair. The patrons of the cafe all startled alert and watched with wide eyes as the pink haired girl lifted her chair over her head. The manager, knowing the girl as a solid customer was very surprised and his eyes grew wide in shock of her behaviour. He was very tempted to call the police.

"You… FUCKING CREEPY ASS STRANGER I SWEAR TO GOD, IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU TALK TO ME WHEN I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT NOW YOU CALL ME–"

"We sit next to each other in Mathematics." The silence that he meets is deafening. "You let a stranger sit next to you?" Sai blinked his face a perfect picture of apathy.

Sakura remained frozen, now completely unsure of what to do and mightily embarrassed. She nimbly sat the chair down before placing herself upon it. "I see," she said quietly. "My bad…" She stopped, "Why did you not mention that?"

The boy shrugged, "I thought you knew."

"Well," Sakura huffed, fingers pressed against her knees, "You're still a jerk!"

.

.

**fin.**


End file.
